Guacodile (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Guacodile. 225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Fruit Animal Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = When destroyed: Do 4 damage to a Zombie here. |flavor text = "Technically I'm a food, not a Plant."}} Guacodile is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 4 /3 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability does 4 damage to a zombie on its lane when it is destroyed. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and similar appearance. His ability is also a reference to his Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, where if Guacodile is attacked or closely approached by a zombie, he will sprint forward, bite all zombies on it path, and vanish by leaving the lawn. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Fruit Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 4 damage to a Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "Technically I'm a food, not a Plant." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set change: Basic → Premium *Tribe order change: Animal Fruit → Fruit Animal Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With For a 4-sun super-rare plant, Guacodile's stats aren't remarkable in any way. However, Guacodile's true strength lies in its ability, which allows it to destroy a zombie with up to 8 health if Guacodile gets to attack the zombie previously as well; while Guacodile can only do this once, being able to destroy powerful late-game zombies for only 4 sun, especially those with the Amphibious trait like and , is highly appealing. However, be aware since your opponent may play an instant-kill or a moving card to tamper with this strategy. And just like other plants with a similar ability, Guacodile's ability is useless if there is no zombie in front of it. Naturally, this makes it a terrible pick against Space Cowboy, as he will move before Guacodile can activate its ability there. Against While Guacodile itself is easy to counter, its ability is the exact opposite; thanks to it, Guacodile will do least 4 damage when it engages in combat with your zombie, even if it is Frozen or had its strength dropped. Since Guacodile's ability does not activate if there is no zombie on its lane, you can either move it or the zombie onto another lane to nullify its ability, although you will need a card to destroy it safely afterwards since ignoring it is not an option. If need be, you could just destroy it with tricks. (If a zombie you want to keep has 5 health or more, you could just destroy it instantly without moving it.) Another good option is using shielding cards such as and Zombie Coach. But as those are the only ways to counter it, your zombie will have to take the full brunt of it otherwise. Gallery Trivia *Its eyes are different from its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies 2, being black instead of yellow with pupils. **However, the concept art of Guacodile from Plants vs. Zombies 2 shows that it originally had black eyes. Category:Amphibious cards Category:Plants Category:Animal cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Aquatic plants